tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Goragorall (Super-Star Legends)
Goragorall is a kaiju from Kaiju Karnage, and is playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends II. Biography PREHISTORIC PREDATOR A throwback from the Carboniferous period, Goragorall is millions of years old. After his precious Isotope-617 food source ran out, the turtle went into hibernation. But now he's awake, he's angry, and his opponents are going to pay. Countless other Kaiju have fallen prey to this unstoppable beast, and the LegendGames mascots are no exception. Possessing immense strength, a durable shell, and a freezing breath, Goragorall is certainly no stranger to causing some carnage towards whoever stands in his way. THE LEGACY OF GORAGORALL *''Kaiju Karnage'' Rival Name: Gabe Landis Reason: As Goragorall is wandering around, Gabe and Vic walk by. Vic sees Goragorall and mistakes him for some kind of cryptid called "Shellsquatch". Gabe tries to dissuade Vic from alerting the creature to no avail. Goragorall uses his ice breath to freeze Vic solid, prompting Gabe to attack for revenge. Connection: Both characters are viewed as monsters; Goragorall is a kaiju and Gabe Landis is a werewolf. They are also both anti-heroes; Gabe is a vigilante hero who works above the law, whereas Goragorall protects the Earth but doesn't care about humans. Their names both start with "G" (although Gabe's real name isn't known). Gameplay Goragorall is the tank to end all tanks in BSSL2. His attacks and movements are slow, but he has very high offense and defense. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Swipe- Goragorall swipes with one claw. *Tail Club- Goragorall swings his tail forward, ejecting opponents on hit. *Horn Uppercut- Goragorall performs a quick upwards headbutt that launches opponents into the air. *Kaiju Stomp- Goragorall stomps the ground, creating a shockwave that stuns opponents. Triangle (Strong): *Shoulder Slam- Goragorall dashes forward a short distance, impaling opponents in front of him with his shoulder spikes. *Running Headbutt- Goragorall charges forward, barreling through any opponents in his way. *Overhead Swipe- Goragorall performs an overhead swipe with his tail. If contact is made with an opponent, Goragorall will slam the opponent down onto the ground. *Tail Sweep- Goragorall sweeps his tail along the ground, tripping opponents. Circle (Unique): *Ice Breath- Goragorall fires an aimable freeze breath that slows down any opponent it hits to a snail's pace. *Frozen Shards- Goragorall fires a stream of ice shards that deal minimal damage to opponents, but can keep an opponent pinned in place. *Kaiju Roar- Goragorall lets out his trademark screech, stunning opponents in front of and above him. *Frozen Patch- Goragorall breathes down at the floor in front of him, creating a patch of the floor that trips opponents. Throws: *Big Kick (Up): Goragorall throws the opponent into the air, gets a running start, and kicks them into the air. *Tail Launch (Forward): Goragorall throws the opponent into the air and hits them with his tail on the way down. *Shell Shatter (Down): Goragorall slams the opponent down onto the ground and falls backwards onto them, crushing them beneath his shell. Supers *Frozen Finisher (Level 1): Goragorall grabs an opponent, breaks their jaw, and fires his ice breath down their throat, killing them. *Hyper Breath (Level 2): Goragorall charges up for a second and unleashes a devastatingly-lethal ice breath that covers the whole length of the stage upwards at a 45 degree angle. *Total Karnage (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which Goragorall grows to full Kaiju size. Goragorall then becomes a giant in the background of the stage, with the stage having transformed into a rooftop in a flaming city. Goragorall has three new moves: the Square button causes him to slam down with his fists on the stage's sides, the Triangle button causes him to chomp down on opponents in the center of the stage, and the Circle button causes him to fire his ice breath in a sweeping motion from left to right, freezing solid any opponent it catches. Taunts *'Intimidation:' Goragorall lets out a ferocious growl. *'Earthquake:' Goragorall repeatedly slams his tail down on the ground. *'Cooldown Charge-Up:' Goragorall begins to charge up a Hyper Breath, but lets it cool down. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Goragorall emerges from a body of water. The camera pans up Goragorall's body as he roars. Goragorall turns to face the camera and lets out a shriek. Goragorall, having been lying down, slowly rises up while his mouth radiates with ice. Winning Screen Goragorall shoots a beam of ice breath into the sky. Goragorall appears as a giant, walking away from the stage. Goragorall lets out a victory roar to the sky. Goragorall's giant footprint can be seen on the stage. Losing Screen Goragorall freezes the camera solid. Goragorall attacks the camera. Goragorall staggers forward and collapses onto the ground. Goragorall stands angrily, with steam shooting from his nostrils. Costumes Kaiju Goragorall's default outfit. Ice Goragorall Goragorall with bluer skin and frost on his shell. Powered Goragorall Goragorall with blue veins all over his body. Undead Goragorall Goragorall with grayer skin and glowing white eyes. Transem: Female Goragorall Goragorall's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. Female Goragorall has no head spikes and only nubs where his shoulder spikes used to be. Category:BSSL Characters Category:Kaiju Karnage Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends